Are We Breaking Up, or Is It Just the Heat?
by Sir Arghs III
Summary: She served him unfiltered Earl Grey tea. Post-canon. Written for Tumblr user sprghosthunter/FFN user zelda3469 for the 2019 Ghost Hunt Exchange Weekend.


The past three weeks had been rather… trying.

June had quickly switched to July, like a spark that set Japan on fire. To Noll, whose body could not ventilate itself as efficiently as an average human's could, any venture outside his apartment or the office was _hell_. On particularly hot days he would hole himself up in his apartment and leave the office to Lin, who never failed to set out in time to open SPR at 10 AM. On cooler days, or when he needed to consult a reference book in the office library, as was often the case, Noll would begrudgingly take the cab to Shibuya early in the morning, his mood spoiled for the rest of the day.

It did not help that whenever he mustered the effort to go to the office, he was forced to put up with the usual bothersome rabble. Yasuhara had recently started part-timing again despite being well into law school, saying that he needed the money to get his air conditioner repaired, but Noll could tell that it was just an excuse to stay somewhere closer to his school. The others had been shamelessly and unapologetically forthright with their intentions, much to his annoyance. It also did not help that Mai was on leave until she finishes gathering data for her thesis, which meant there was no one to remind those noisy people to keep their daily contributions to the world's noise pollution to a minimum.

Thinking of Mai only turned his spoiled mood absolutely rotten.

Despite being gone from work for three weeks, she never thought to phone and check up on her workplace. He understood that data gathering was a time-consuming, important step in writing an excellent thesis, and he would have overlooked her radio silence had the others been treated the same way. But according to what he would overhear from the chatter outside his office (and, given the noisiness, he heard a lot), Mai had been in contact with everyone else but him. That presented the possibility that she had developed some sort of aversion to him. Perhaps all the months they had spent together finally convinced her that his bad personality would never change, and she grew tired of it.

Noll knew what was happening. He had heard about this situation from Madoka before, witnessed Gene use it as an excuse to almost every girlfriend he had lost interest in. The time of onset at eight months into the relationship seemed to fit, too.

'_End of her honeymoon phase?'_ Gene laughingly said through their mental link the last time he had woken up, completely unaffected by Noll's death glare. _'I can assure you, Noll, the real thing's so much messier and more troublesome.'_

Coming from someone who had the attention span of a goldfish when it came to relationships, Noll did not feel the least bit assured.

The hot summer days dragged on without any reprieve from his rotten mood. He soon started wondering if he could blast the whole world away.

His suspicion came to a head the day Mai returned from her leave. She acted so normal, so happy to be back.

And then she served him unfiltered Earl Grey tea.

Noll stared blankly at the cup, watching the floating tea leaves sink to the bottom. "Do you expect me to drink this, Mai?" he asked just as blankly.

"Yup," Mai answered with an eager nod. "But before you start drinking, you have to think about what could happen in your immediate future, and keep thinking about it while you drink."

He narrowed his eyes in distrust, but her eagerness did not waver even under his scrutiny. "What are you planning?"

"To read your tea."

_Tasseography?_

"Why?"

"Because I learned it recently and wanted to try it." She checked the cup's temperature with the back of her hand before gently pushing it towards him. "Drink it while the temp is right. Leave a tablespoon's worth, though."

Noll considered glaring and shooting down her request, but he knew that that would not work on her. It never did. Nevertheless, he glared at her as he sipped the tea to express his displeasure, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation of loose leaves brushing against his lips.

While he knew enough about tasseography to disqualify it as an authentic demonstration of ESP, he decided to momentarily suspend his disbelief in favor of Mai. He reflected on the question she wanted him to ask.

His immediate future... Why would it interest her? Was there some event in his future that she wanted him to be aware of?

A breakup, for example?

If this was how she had planned to break up with him, she sure was putting too much effort into it. Noll would have to appreciate the painstaking way she chose to end things. He should make it easier for her, then, as courtesy.

He swallowed against the sudden bitterness of the Earl Grey.

In a few minutes, the cup of tea dwindled into a tablespoon of tea. Using his left hand, he swirled the teacup three times counter-clockwise before inverting it on the saucer. Then he rotated the cup three times again at Mai's signal. As he turned it upright with the handle facing south, he surreptitiously rearranged some leaves into certain shapes.

Twisted figures, to denote disturbances. A deer, denoting quarrels or disputes. A raven, disappointment in love. Scissors, separation of lovers.

Four ominous symbols. Those should help her open the topic so they could get this over with quickly.

"Let's see…" Mai said, pulling up a chair to sit across from him. She peered into the cup and concentrated on the figures formed by the leaves.

He unconsciously held his breath.

"I see an… uh… umbrella on the rim?" She pointed at one of the figures he had distorted with his PK. "You must be experiencing difficulty and annoyance recently."

It appeared to him more like a mushroom than an umbrella, but he held his tongue. It was not like she was wrong with her interpretation.

"I also see… a ladder. And a line going west. There's a ship, too, and… a bird?" She squinted. "A swallow. So I guess you'll have a successful journey westward, and it'll have a pleasant ending."

Noll studied the scattered tea leaves in the cup. Aside from the symbols he had formed, he could barely see anything else. His brows furrowed. Was Mai looking at the same things as him?

"At the bottom… there's an abbey, surrounded by squares. You'll eventually be free from worry and find comfort and peace."

None of the symbols she just mentioned were in his teacup. Now that he thought about it, she could not have possibly found time to memorize tasseography symbols and their meanings while preparing to write her thesis, much less learn to read tea leaves. Her swift, confident reading and interpretation could only mean that she had memorized this particular set of symbols beforehand, and that she had been merely pretending this whole time.

He regarded her with a cold glare. "Mai. Stop wasting my time and get straight to your point."

Mai had the nerve to look sheepish. "Ehehe~ You got me," she easily surrendered as she produced a white letter envelope from her jacket. She handed it to him.

It contained a flight ticket to London via Heathrow. _His _flight ticket. He met her gaze with wide-eyed confusion.

"I thought you needed a vacation," she answered his unsaid question with a smile and explained further, "So I talked to your parents, Madoka-san, and Lin-san as soon as I was free. They were happy to arrange things. I also cleared up our schedules for that time period; I'll take care of the office while you're away."

"What makes you think I needed it?" he finally managed to ask.

"Well…" Mai propped an elbow on the table, resting her chin on one hand. Her other hand held up a finger for each of her reasons: "I heard from Ayako and Masako that you've been unbearably grumpy for weeks now. Bou-san complained that you rejected seven promising cases consecutively. John told me he's worried about your health because you barely step out of your office. Even Yasu volunteered to take care of you in my stead, though honestly he just wanted to stay in the office because your 'colder treatment than usual added to the air-conditioning'." She chuckled. "I figured the heat was getting to you."

"You sure have a lot of free time, chatting with the others in the middle of data gathering," he commented, his tone disapproving and acerbic.

"Of course not! But they kept calling even if I don't answer. It was really bothersome!" She crinkled her nose, then smiled again. "But at least I got updates on you and the office."

With this piece of information, Noll's earlier suspicion was dispelled, and for once he willingly acknowledged that his brother had been right all along.

He released a long sigh, weary but relieved. If he had gone so low as to jump to an irrational conclusion, then the heat must really be affecting his mental processes. Maybe he _did_ need to go home for a while, at least until it cooled down in Japan.

For him to accept the time off, though, he required one condition met.

He slid the envelope back to Mai to start bargaining for it. "I don't need it."

Her smile fell. "What do you mean you don't? Haven't you been in a constant bad mood lately?"

He shrugged. "I feel fine."

"Just take a few weeks off, Naru," she said as she slammed her hands on the table, her frustration visibly mounting.

He raised a brow. "And leave the office to you?"

"Yes! It's not like you haven't done it before!"

She was right, so he disregarded her reply.

"I'd rather keep working."

"I won't let you work yourself to exhaustion!"

He crossed his arms and scoffed at her words. "Well, what will you do, come with me to Cambridge just to make sure I'm taking a break?"

"If I have to!"

_There it is._

Noll took the envelope. "It's settled, then."

"Wh-What?" Mai spluttered, thrown off by his abrupt turnaround.

"You said you'll come with me to Cambridge."

"Eh—You were serious?! I thought you were mocking me!"

He gave her a dull look. "Am I the type of person who took vacations?"

"N-No."

"So do you think I'll stop working just because someone told me to?"

"I guess not…" she agreed but still looked unsure.

"You look like you need the break more than I do, anyway."

She scowled at him. "Hey, what does that mean?!"

"It means I want you to come with me."

Noll watched, amused and secretly in awe, as Mai's angry expression froze, morphed into open-mouthed surprise, and became flushed with a radiant smile.

"Okay," she finally said.

He could not help smiling back.

For the first and last time in his life, he believed what was foretold in his tea. Mai had read him well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! :3 If you liked this piece, you might want to check out the wonderful works created for the 2019 Ghost Hunt Exchange Weekend on Ghost Hunt HQ's (ghosthunthq) Tumblr.

**References** (because I know nothing about tasseography and symbolisms)**:**

\- "Tea-Cup Reading, and the Art of Fortune-Telling by Tea Leaves" (2006) by A Highland Seer, found in the Project Gutenberg website.

\- "Your Essential Guide to Tasseography, the Practice of Reading Tea Leaves" (2018), an article by Aliza Kelly Faragher, found in Allure's website.

\- "Tasseography Symbols for Reading Coffee or Tea Leaves: What Do the Forms in Your Coffee or Tea Cup Mean?" (2019) by Lindsey Goodwin, found in The Spruce Eats website.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.


End file.
